


Love letters

by Kiriin (SmugCake)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugCake/pseuds/Kiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Receiving letters every day was starting to get annoying, until the day there were none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letters

Every single morning when he opened his locker a small lonely envelope waited for him in his locker. And every time the same words were scribbled on the little piece of paper inside; "I like you, senpai."

The first time finding the small scribbling had brought a bright blush to stretch from ear to ear – it had never occurred to him that there could be someone out there who took a liking to him. He wasn't really looking for someone either. Yet it piqued his curiosity, and the next day, again, he found the same letter on the exact same spot.

But as time passed by, finding letters every day after another, he grew tired of them. Upon getting them he wouldn't even bother opening them anymore – they would immediately be thrown into the closest garbage disposal. This person that clearly liked him, taking the effort to write those letters each day again, was nothing more than a coward to him. If she'd have the guts to actually do this she could as well come to him and confess right away… It would save her a lot of trouble.

However, one morning when Kasamatsu opened his locker he was left empty-handed. Something was definitely off, he should've been happy that after those many days of being forced to take those letters out he didn't have anything to dispose of now. Instead he felt his heart clench.

It was on his mind all day. He wondered why it had stopped so suddenly, had she found someone else? While he forced himself to just forget about it he would only bug him even more. Frustrated he stormed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang – time for practice. If it weren't for his obligations as a captain he would've just skipped today's practice and gone straight home.

The last thing he wanted to do was letting his team down. The others immediately sensed something was off with their captain, but knowing Kasamatsu's rather fierce attitude they kept silent.

"Where's Kise?" Kasamatsu only then noticed the absence of their Ace. It was odd, the guy was such a striking appearance he wouldn't normally be hard to spot. He wasn't there.

The whole team had to witness a fury they'd never ever had to encounter before. They didn't understand what had made the captain this furious and it couldn't just be Kise's absence. Yet no one even dared to ask, not even when Kasamatsu eventually sent them all off.

To think that something that was first so trivial to him would affect him this much later on. As the gym was completely empty Kasamatsu started practicing by himself. His shooting was off, his running was off – heck everything was off! It was so frustrating to be out of his pace.

He resorted to the bench, where he flopped himself down. His palms pressed to his face, hiding the crimson blush and expression of anguish from the world.

"Senpai?"

A familiar voice echoed through the empty gym – a cheerful voice. Slowly he lifted his gaze and looked straight at Kaijou's ace. "You're late.. Everybody left already." He tried sounding as indifferent as possible, but he was irritated. Terribly irritated.

To Kise it was probably normal to be engulfed by female attention – he probably got love letters in waves. But he couldn't start venting his frustration on the blond as the expression on his face looked like something was bothering him.

"I won't be able to play for a while."

"What?"

"I said I won't be able to play for a while.. You see." Kise presented his right hand – wrist completely wrapped in bandages. His shooting-arm was injured. "It's overburdened so the doctor said I should take a break from basketball for now."

"Are you kidding me?! Don't you know the winter cup's right around the corner?!" Kasamatsu felt his blood boil, how could Kise be so matter-of-factly about important things and get himself in trouble? "We haven't been putting that much pressure on your training… You can't have gotten it during practice!"

"Well that's.." But Kise wasn't able to answer properly – had he been too scared to bring the bad news? He'd probably already expected such reaction. "I can't really explain senpai."

But that didn't give him the freedom of keeping things for him! "If you want to stay on this team you better speak up!"

That seemed to have hit the spot, Kise looked like he was about to cry if he would open his mouth. Of course he wouldn't want to leave the team, the idiot enjoyed basketball way too much to just let himself be kicked out. "I… I overworked my wrist because… I wrote a lot lately."

Kasamatsu didn't quite understand, everybody needed to write for papers, essays and the likes.. But he wasn't suffering of any pains whatsoever. He raised a brow then hurried to close the distance between them – He had to tilt his head slightly as Kise was definitely taller than he was – another thing that could anger him. "You wrote… what lame excuse is tha-" Wait, he was writing, what had he been writing? When his eyes focused on the blonde's hands he could faintly see small vague stains of what seemed blue ink on his bandaged hand.

"So.. it was you?"

"Yes senpai."


End file.
